deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Delsin Rowe
Delsin Rowe is the main protagonist of the video game, InFamous: Second Son. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Batman vs Delsin Rowe * Blake Belladonna VS Delsin Rowe (Completed) * Delsin Rowe VS The Boss (Completed) * Cinder Fall vs Delsin Rowe (By WarpStar930) * Delsin Rowe vs. Cole MacGrath (Completed) * Korra vs. Delsin Rowe (Abandoned) * Delsin Rowe vs Maya the Siren (Completed by EncryptedKi) * Robbie Reyes Vs Delsin Rowe (By Nier Hitoshura) * Robin vs. Delsin Rowe (Completed by ParaGoomba348) * Rogue vs. Delsin Rowe * Delsin Rowe VS Sub-Zero(completed) * X vs Delsin Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * James Heller * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) * Starkiller (Star Wars) * Static (DC Comics) History One day,while attending a party at the Akomish longhouse,Delsin Rowe witnessed a military transport of Conduits crash in the street.It was after this crash that he discovered that he had the ability to mimic the powers of other Conduits through skin contact.Now,with these newfound powers,Delsin wages war with the D.U.P. to save his friends who have been mortally wounded by Brooke Augustine. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities * Power Mimicry:'''The ability to mimic the powers of other meta-humans through direct contact. * '''Powers Acquired: * Smoke Manipulation:Can manipulate smoke,ash,and embers at his will. * Abilities: Smoke Shot-Fires a projectile of smoke and fire at enemies. ** -A well aimed headshot will instantly pin an enemy to the ground * Cinder Blast-A charged,pyrokinetic blast that deals high damage * Cinder Missile-A pyrokinetic missile that creates a fiery explosion upon impact ** -Flight path decreases with more distance * Sulfur Bomb-A smoke grenade that,after detonating,disorients foes ** -Works on giant enemies,as well as human sized ones ** -Goes through gas masks * Car Boost-Jumping on top of a car will launch Delsin high into the air ** -Up to 10-20ft. * Smoke Dash-Dematerializes into a cloud of smoke and dashes forward with surprising speed ** -Is intangible in this state ** -Provides semi-flight * Vent Launch-Smoke dashing into a vent will bring Delsin out the other end of said vent ** -Some vents will launch Delsin into the air ** -Delsin heals while passing through vents * Orbital Drop-Smoke karma bomb.Delsin will soar to an orbital like height and comes crashing down at high speeds,breaking the sound barrier.Causing a massive explosion and instantly subduing all enemies. ** -Destroys helicopters,APCs,Enemies with enhanced durability,etc. ** -Leaves a large crater when he lands * Neon Manipulation:'''Can manipulate neon gas and light energy to his will * '''Abilities: * Neon Beam-'''Fires a laser comprised of neon energy at enemies * '''Phosphor Beam-'''Blast of overcharged neon energy * '''Stasis Bubble-'''Traps enemies in a bubble that places them in suspended animation ** -Shooting an enemy in stasis instantly subdues them * '''Light Speed-Transforms himself into a blazing streak of neon light to run at super speed ** -Top speed:250mph * Photon Jump-'''Jumping while using Light Speed launches Delsin into the air ** -Jump distance:20 feet * '''Flipping Takedown-Flips under or over an enemy and slams them into the ground with enough force to smash the ground and instantly knockout and/or kill the target * Dash Blast-Speed dashes then fires a neon blast,trapping any enemies in blast in stasis * Laser Sword-Delsin surrounds his chain in neon energy to turn it into a sword that can slice through steel effortlessly * Radiant Sweep-Neon karma bomb.Releases a shockwave that suspends all enemies high in the air. Delsin then showers the area in neon beams,generating dozens of explosions and instantly subduing all enemies in the area. * Video Manipulation:'''The ability to manipulate Video projections and transmissions,able to create holographic projections and hard-light constructs. * '''Video Torrent- '''Fires a rapid fire stream of pixelated bolts * '''Bloodthirsty Blades-Fires a homing tracer at an enemy or object and three explosive swords seek out said target * Shroud of Invisibility-Delsin turns into faint pixels becoming effectively invisible ** -Lasts for five minutes,can subdue three enemies before becoming visible again * Summon Wingman-Summons an angel from Heaven's Hellfire to fight at Delsin's side * Video Surge-Allows Delsin to maintain momentary,high-speed flight in the form of short,controlled bursts. * Signal Boost-Launches Delsin into the air if he jumps while surging * Airwave-Flying forward then pulling back while using Video Thrusters will allow Delsin to gain altitude for long periods of time * Hovering Fire-Can use both hands to attack while hovering * Angel Blade-Creates a hard-light angel sword to attack enemies * Hellfire Swarm-Summons dozens of angels that soar high into the air,which come crashing down creating explosions upon impact.Subdues all enemies instantly. * Concrete Manipulation:'''Can manipulate stone,earth,concrete,and other rock like material at will. * '''Concrete Shrapnel-Fires a stream of concrete shrapnel * Concrete Barrage-Launches a wide wave of giant concrete projectiles * Jump Boost/Triple Lift:Launches Delsin about 10ft in the air,and his thrusters give him a massive boost every time he activates them ** -reached the top of the Space Needle in one go * Boulder Dash-Delsin becomes a stone golem that barrels through walls and obstructions * Granite Shield-Creates a highly durable,concrete shield with both arms. ** -Can defend against a salvo of six helicopter missiles Physical Capabilities Strength-''' * Destroyed solid stone support columns,tore a chain link door off a cage effortlessly,can pull DUP heavy mini gunners out of their concrete cocoons with his bare hands. 'Durability-' * Tanked a helicopter crashing straight into him,survived almost drowning at Puget Sound,walks off point blank explosions from RPG's and missiles,and takes no damage from falling. 'Healing Factor-' * Can instantly heal almost any wound. Bullets, shrapnel, and any other foreign object is automatically ejected from his body. 'Speed- ' * Can outrun cars, speeding trains, helicopters, and jets * Can easily react to bullets * Some of his Neon attacks can move at light speed * Travel in radio waves through satellite dishes * On par with Abigail Walker '''Reflexes * Can dodge sniper bullets, rockets, missiles, automatic fire, and energy blasts Feats * Defeated Fetch, Eugene, and Augustine. Who could use their respective powers to greater levels of power and skill than him, with much more experience. However this is due in part to his powers reducing theirs at the time, and Eugene not wanting to hurt him, just scare him away. * Exposed the entire DUP, brought Augustine to justice, healed the Akomish, and secured a peaceful future between Conduits and humans. All in the span of a week. * Defeated dozens of military troops and Conduits at once * Combined Orbital Drop and Hellfire Swarm sank the entire giant, concrete and steel island of Puget Sound down to it's foundation. * Burns through his energy much slower than Cole, but has less storage Weaknesses * Is cut off from all his powers until the one he has just acquired is sufficiently developed. * Can only use one power at a time Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Fire Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:InFAMOUS Characters Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Power Replicators Category:Protagonist Category:Sony Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants